


Don't forget it

by tugavin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1601798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tugavin/pseuds/tugavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ryan at the Jones' wedding!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't forget it

**Author's Note:**

> i take requests and prompts at tugavin.tumblr.com/ask !

There were hands on his waist as soon as he stood up and he smiled at the younger man. Jack had been hinting at wanting to dance since they’d started getting dressed this morning.

“You know, wearing that makes you look like part of the wedding party.” Jack had told him while he adjusted the collar of his suit jacket.

“And you look like you’re just going out to dinner!” Ryan retorted, a smirk on his lips as Jack looked down at his own oufit. “Oh, babe. You look fine. I’m teasing. I like the green!” He patted the bearded man’s shoulders and kissed his lips swiftly. “We’re going to be late!”

And here they were. The ceremony had been beautiful and Lindsay and Michael looked fantastic. Even more than that they just looked so happy. He envied them in this moment. He knew that even when the day came that he would get to marry his own love, it would never be the same. There would be judging eyes from the pews and awkward comments about having a family.

Ryan had intended on just getting up to toss his plate when Jack grabbed him. “You really want to dance?” Jack nodded in response and Ryan fought back the urge to tell him what a good boy he was. He could do that later. “Alright. Lead the way, lover boy.” He chuckled deep in his throat at his own comment, following Jack to the dancefloor. He exchanged smiles with a few coworkers, but could not stop to talk for fear of Jack pulling his arm out of the socket in excitement of a dance. Once he’d finally decided on a spot, Ryan had to ask him.

“What has gotten into you?”

Jack pulled the older man closer and mumbled into his ear, “It’s that damn suit.”

Ryan couldn’t hide his smirk as he rested his hands on his love’s waist. “Be patient.”

Their bodies swayed slowly to the songs playing, Jack resting his forehead against Ryan’s.

“I love you.” Ryan mumbled.

“I know you do.” Jack chuckled back.

“Don’t forget it for a second.”


End file.
